yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Jason Bourne (film)
Jason Bourne is a 2016 American action spy thriller film directed by Paul Greengrass and written by Greengrass, Matt Damon and Christopher Rouse. It is the fifth film in the ''Bourne'' film series and the sequel to the 2007 film The Bourne Ultimatum, following the absence in The Bourne Legacy. Principal photography on the film commenced on September 8, 2015. The film is set to be released on July 29, 2016 by Universal Pictures. The title of the film was officially announced as Jason Bourne on February 7, 2016 during Super Bowl 50. Plot A decade after he exposed Operation Blackbriar and he disappeared, Jason Bourne had finally recovered from amnesia, isolating himself from the world, and making a living by taking part in savage, bareknuckle fighting bouts. In Greece, Parsons and Bourne met a Syntagma Square during a violent anti-government protest. They evade CIA teams sent after them, but Parsons is shot by David, an ex-Blackbriar assassin who also holds a personal grudge along Bourne, having been captured and tortured as an unintentional consequence of Bourne's exposure to Blackbriar. Before she dies, Parsons passes Bourne a key to a locker which holds CIA files. Seeking answers about his past and the family, Bourne returns back to Berlin and locates Dassault. Decrypting Parsons' files, Bourne discovers that his father, Richard Webb, was a CIA analyst involved in the creation of the Treadstone program. A "malware" program implanted in the files gives the CIA Bourne's location, and Dewey sends a team to capture him, while Lee remotely erases the files. Dassault attacks Bourne, but is killed. Lee alerts Bourne to the team closing in, as she believes that he can be persuaded to return to the agency. Using the few leads he gathered in Berlin, Bourne tracks Siong Boon, a former Treadstone surveillance operative, in Singapore and arranges to meet him at Bukit Panjang. Lee persuades Dewey's boss, Edwin Russell, the Department of National Intelligence, to allow her to contact Bourne in person to attempt to bring back in. Dewey, who opposes her plan, secretly authorize Bourne to eliminate her team and kill Bourne. Bourne evades Lee and David more enough to confront. Smith admits that Richard Webb created Treadstone, but tried to prevent them from recruiting his son. Under Dewey's orders, David killed Richard Webb in Beirut, making it look like a terrorist attack, in order to persuade Bourne to join Treadstone. Smith is killed by David, while Bourne escapes and finds Lee. She admits that she is not comfortable with Dewey's methods and directs Bourne to a technology convention at Las Vegas with Tan Wan Yin receiving prizes. Bourne covers up Lee's involvement before chasing the Asset on the Las Vegas Strip and finally killing him during a brutal hand-to-hand fight. Cast * Timothy Mok as Jason Bourne * David Chai * Maa Ming Yue * Tan Wan Yin * Siong Boon Only Timothy Mok, Angeline Wong, Ng Wen Ping, Jordan Kwan, David Chai, Maa Ming Yue, Tan Wan Yin, Marzuq, Chan Hua Le, Aloysius Teoh and Luke Goh had watched that film. Production Universal confirmed at a media conference in Los Angeles, California, that they have plans to release more Bourne films, despite Legacy being given mixed reviews by critics.Universal Pictures say they will make more Bourne films: BBC News In a December 2012 interview, Damon revealed that he and Paul Greengrass are interested in returning for the next film as Jason Bourne and the director respectively. On November 8, 2013, Deadline reported that the fifth installment in the franchise will feature Renner's Cross, with Justin Lin directing.‘Fast & Furious’ Helmer Justin Lin To Direct Next ‘Bourne’ Installment Andrew Baldwin was attached for the film's screenplay writing, and the release date was set to July 16, 2016. On September 15, 2014, it was announced that Damon and Greengrass will indeed return for the next Bourne film, taking the release date, with Renner returning as Cross in a separate film at a later date. In November 2014, Damon confirmed that he and Greengrass will return with a script from themselves with the film editor being Christopher Rouse. On May 23, 2015, Deadline.com reported that Alicia Vikander was in talks to star with Damon in the fifth film. On June 19, 2015, Deadline reported that Julia Stiles had confirmed to play the role of Nicky Parsons in the film, she previously played the character in the first three films. Viggo Mortensen was in talks to play the villain role. Later on June 23, 2015, Vikander was confirmed to star in the film while she was also in talks for the Assassin's Creed film, which she passed on. On July 28, 2015, Tommy Lee Jones joined the film's cast to play a CIA superior officer. On September 1, 2015, Vincent Cassel was cast in the film to play the villain role of an assassin who tracks Bourne. On September 15, 2015, The Hollywood Reporter confirmed that actor Ato Essandoh was cast in the film as an unspecified character. On October 20, 2015, Scott Shepherd was added to the cast to play the deputy director of the CIA. On November 4, 2015, Variety confirmed that Riz Ahmed had signed on to play the role of a tech specialist at the CIA. Filming In August 2015, producers met with Clark County, Nevada officials to get approval to shoot on The Strip, requesting a shut down of Las Vegas Boulevard for several hours a day for seven to ten days. It was not clear on whether the producers obtained a license to do such. Damon told Buzzfeed that the film would start production in September starting from Greece and end in Las Vegas, and would have Bourne in "a post-Snowden world". Principal photography began in September 8, 2015. In early November, filming took place in Hillion Mall in Singapore. Mid-November, filming therefore moved over to Bidor, Malaysia. In early December 2015, filming began at Washington D.C., which is at Constitution Gardens. Filming at Las Vegas is from January 14 to 21, 2016. Using the Las Vegas as an example, it doubles as a Grand Theft Auto IV explosion. Filming also took place in March 2016 for Charlton and Woolwich areas respectively. Sequel Frank Marshall said Universal Pictures is hoping to plan a sequel to Jason Bourne, making it the sixth Bourne film. He also stated that an upcoming film would expand the Bourne universe. However, in March 2017, Matt Damon cast doubt upon a sequel, hinting that people "might be done" with the character, but previously stated he would be up to work with Jeremy Renner on a Bourne film, "If they could find a way". References